De Escapes
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: Perseguido y perseguidor, presa y cazador, ese es el juego en el cual están sumergidos, del que gozan y disfrutan tanto, queriéndose a su manera única. Es One-shot (O intento de ello) Advierto que es slash, ya saben que hacer si no les gusta esa temática (chicoxchico) ¿Cómo no perseguir y dejarse perseguir? Cuando terminaran uno en brazos del otro, un círculo vicioso y delicioso.


**Es slash (chicoxChico) No lean si no les gusta eso.**

 **Espero sus comentarios T.T ¿Si? T.T**

 **U-… &-&-&-&-&-&-&….-U**

 **De Escapes**

Ese día tranquilo, las copas de los árboles eran levemente agitadas por la suave brisa del viento, aquel camino empedrado rodeado de verde, bajo un cielo levemente nublado con los rayos del sol colándose por entre las nubes y el silencio, era el vivo retrato de la tranquilidad. Hasta que…

 **-¡Detente!-** Ordeno un hombre envuelto en una capa negra, a quien emprendía la carrera alejándose de su alcance.

 **-¡No quiero!-** Respondió el joven aludido tratando de poner espacio entre ambos.

 **-¡Que te detengas te digo!-** Pidió ya exasperado el de ojos rojos.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se detiene unos segundos pensando **-Uhmm… ¡no!-** Responde, para seguir corriendo.

 **-¿Por qué huyes?-** Cuestiona entre molesto y divertido el perseguidor.

 **-¡No estoy huyendo!-** Refuta el moreno sin detener su carrera.

 **-¡Estás corriendo!-** Hace notar lo obvio el de cabellos castaños.

El aludido voltea la cara y le grita **-¡Tengo una emergencia!-** Por lo que no ve un obstáculo que había en el camino.

El ojirojo si lo había visto y trato de advertirle **-¡Cuida…do!-** Pero ya era tarde.

¡Plaf! Suena el golpe de un cuerpo al caer al suelo, seguido por el sonido de unos pasos apresurados.

 **-Eso dolió-** Se queja el más joven.

- **Te dije que te detuvieras-** Dice el hombre mayor tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El joven mira el apéndice ofrecido como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa, ganándose un bufido molesto por parte del mayor.

 **-Harry-** Su voz suena tan seria en ese momento que el ojiverde no resistió mirarle a la cara y tomar la mano ofrecida, complacido el ojirojo le ayudo a levantarse, después de un corto silencio le pregunto **-¿Ya te calmaste?-**

Harry voltea el rostro tratando de no mostrar su exaltación **–No me había alterado-**

 **-Sí, claro-** El castaño aprovecha la distracción para acercarse más **–Por eso no estabas escapando de mi-** remarco sarcástico.

 **-Tú me estabas persiguiendo ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-** Pregunto fulminándolo con su mirada verde relampagueante.

 **-¿Dejarte alcanzar?-** pregunto el de ojos granates ganándose una mirada ofendida **–Bien… Tenía que alcanzarte y lo hice, así que ahora…-**

Fue interrumpido por Harry **–Ahr ¡Está bien! A ver si así dejas de molestarme-** Hace un gesto de molestia.

 **-Te equivocas-** advierte Tom acercándose al joven delante suyo **–No podrás alejarme-** Desafía con un toque de soberbia y decisión.

 **-¿Muy seguro?-** Cuestiona medio desafiante el moreno a su perseguidor.

 **-Claro que lo estoy-** Responde con total seguridad y seriedad **–Te perseguiría** **hasta el fin del mundo, hacia otras vidas…-** Es obligado a guardar silencio por la interrupción del ojiverde.

 **-Me asustas-** Confiesa al fin Harry **–Eres muy… Sobrecogedor, sobre protector, dominante…-**

 **-Ya entendí, ya entendí-** Dice divertido Tom **–Tratare de no imponerme tanto y dejarte respirar** \- Bromea a la esmeralda de su corona, la joya más valiosa entre todos sus tesoros.

Harry le dirige una mirada cargada de seriedad **–Si no lo haces, correré de nuevo-** Advierte, aún insistiendo en ese juego del perseguido y el perseguidor, que tanto parecía fascinarle a ambos, de una extraña manera.

 **-No me importa seguirte y recogerte cuando te caigas-** Estableció con una risa de medio lado el de ojos rojos, rodeando al joven moreno con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo, cargado de cariño, amor y posesividad.

 **-¡Tom!-** Regaña molesto Harry dándole un empujón para apartarlo, saliéndose con la suya al lograrlo **–No soy así de torpe-** Se cruzo de brazos con un puchero adornando sus labios.

 **-Lo sé-** admite Tom atento a cada gesto del joven, grabando cada uno en su alma **-¿Vendrás conmigo ahora?-**

Harry se acerca coqueto hacia el castaño, se apoya en la punta de sus pies para acariciar los labios de Tom con los suyos quien le responde complacido aquel pequeño gesto, gruñendo al este ser cortado muy rápido para su gusto, los ojos verdes brillan traviesos y su dueño sonríe con picardía **-¿Una carrera a casa?-** Apenas dice y echa a correr.

 **-Otra vez no-** Murmura Tom entre harto y divertido, dispuesto a aceptar el reto de alcanzar a Harry, que al ser tan volátil y libre, siente que se le escapa de entre los dedos como el aire o el agua… **-De acuerdo-** afirma **-Después de todo eres mío-** Afirma el ojirojo con certeza y decisión reflejándose en su mirada.

Así siguen en aquel juego, un ciclo que parece eterno, persiguiéndose y dejándose perseguir, a veces se alcanzaban y a veces no. Pero siempre estaban allí, insistiendo el uno por el otro.

- **U-… &-&-&-&-&-&-&….-U**

 **Volví a la vida, pero nadie comenta si les gustan mis historias… Y no encuentro un arma T.T**

 **L: ¡Musas aléjense!**

 **M: ¡Baja eso Lunática!**

 **L: ¡Oblíguenme!**

 **M: ¡Ja!**

 _ **Espero que les guste está locura. ¡Suerte!**_

 _ **¿Tomatazos?**_

 _ **¿Hechizos?**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **¿Preguntas?**_

 _ **¿Quejas?**_

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_

 _ **w.w**_


End file.
